I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical cabinets. In particular this invention relates to means for mounting wireways and terminal strips within electrical cabinets.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Wireways used in electrical cabinets to confine wiring and permit wire termination at adjacent terminal strips are commonly fabricated as three sided channels of various depths and widths. In the event a wireway having a depth greater than the height of a terminal strip is mounted adjacent the terminal strip, access to the terminals for purposes of making wire terminations may be impaired. In such instances, it is necessary to locate the terminal strip relative to the wireway such as by lateral spacing to provide unimpaired access to the terminals. Lateral spacing increases the surface area required for mounting of wireways and terminal strips and this disadvantage is further exacerbated where a single terminal strip is used to terminate wires confined in two wireways, one on each side of the terminal strip.